


Relax - A Hijack Fanfic

by OrbManson7



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, httyd setting, non-con turned consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has been so busy lately. He's supposed to be giving a bunch of kids basics in dragon training, but it's really just babysitting and baby-dragon-sitting, along with many other things. But once Hiccup gets far too stressed out, Jack decides to finally do something about it. Rated for sexual activity in last chapter. (First slash fic) Hijack/Frostcup. R&R, if you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

**Relax - Chapter One**

**Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup**

**Word Count: 1,256**

**Warnings: None this chapter**

* * *

Hiccup was starting to wonder if this was all pointless. He ran after the tiny Gronkle, nearly tripping over another one as it stumbled into his path. That darn dragon just wouldn't stay still!

He contemplated just giving up, letting the little dragons run amuck until the lesson was over. He needed to focus on what was actually important, right?

He paused and glanced back at the group of kids, quietly sitting together, listening in awe as Jack bragged about himself, as usual. Hiccup wished he was more thankful for Jack's excellent babysitting skills, but it really just annoyed him more. He was more than capable of handling this class on his own. He  _was_  the chief's son, after all! Honestly, that was why he was teaching the class in the first place.

Jack stood up then, gaining a round of giggles from the group of little ones at whatever he'd just told them. Jack glanced back for a second, catching Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup looked away quickly, spotting two, little Nadders nipping at each others' spiky tails.

"Oh, no, no—don't do that—"

He rushed forward to stop them, but successfully tripped over that baby Gronkle from earlier. With no more than a loud grunt, Hiccup hit the stone floor of the dragon training arena, his metal foot clinking loudly as he did.

"Ughh…" Hiccup groaned, pushing himself off the ground. A tiny Nightmare playfully skipped around, not even noticing him as it passed right by. Maybe that was the issue here?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hiccup sat up, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He glanced back to where the voice had come from. It was Jack, standing there with a hand stretched out to him. Hiccup merely rolled his eyes and grabbed ahold of Jack's icy hand. Jack helped hoist him up, and Hiccup quickly dusted himself off, throwing a glare at the now-sleeping Gronkle that he'd tripped over.

"Well, today was a disaster," he remarked, sighing loudly as he looked back to the group of little kids, only to find them wrestling with each other and running around after their tiny dragons. Back to square one, it seems.

"Hey," Jack smirked, "At least it went better than yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup groaned, "Just because none of the kids got bit this time doesn't really count as  _better_."

And, just because the Gods clearly had it out for him, a loud cry rang out from behind. Hiccup and Jack both glanced back, seeing the girl with blonde pigtails crying and holding her hand in pain.

"Spoke too soon," Hiccup muttered, stepping forward, but Jack stuck his arm out to stop him.

"I got it," he told him with a wave of his hand. Hiccup watched as Jack swiftly made his way over to the little girl, kneeling down, gently rubbing her hand and telling her it'd feel better later. He then jumped back up, planting a quick kiss on top of her head, just before being plowed over by the rest of the kids in the group.

Hiccup snorted, trying not to laugh at Jack being tackled to the ground by ten tiny Vikings. He attempted to help, shouting,

"Okay, you guys, lesson's over for today! You can go home now!"

But it apparently fell on deaf ear as the kids continued to giggle and pull at Jack. Hiccup caught the almost-desperate look on the white-haired teen's face before he covered his mouth to hide his smirk. Well, Jack _was_  always bragging about being irresistible. It looks like he was right.

* * *

Jack spun his staff in his hand, flipping his wrist slowly as he and Hiccup walked out of the arena and back out to the snow-covered hillside that was Berk. All the children from the lessons were playing in the snow, their dragons running about just like before.

Jack watched with enthusiasm as the kids threw snowballs and made snow-dragons, looking as if he was doing everything in his power not to join them. He glanced back at Hiccup, seeing that Toothless had finally joined them, and smiled before asking what they were going to do now.

Hiccup scoffed,

"I don't know about you, but I have chores to do."

Jack looked at him in disbelief,

"Are you kidding?" he frowned, "But…but there's  _snow_! And your class is over!"

"I still have work to do, Jack—"

"But I thought we were gonna—"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm busy."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, turning to head back up to his house. He could hardly see it through all the heaps of snow, but he tread on anyway, Jack and Toothless both following behind him.

"Oh, come on," Jack beckoned, "You can't get one day off?"

Hiccup sighed impatiently,

"Apparently not, Jack."

Jack stopped, looking back down at all the people having fun in the snow, and then returned his gaze to Hiccup as the boy trudged on up to the steps of his house.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then?"

"Whatever you want," Hiccup shouted to him over his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

And with that, he pushed open the front door, watching as a bored Toothless made his way inside before following right behind him.

* * *

Inside, Hiccup made his way around, grabbing papers and blankets that were lying on the floor, and setting them back in their proper places. He stabbed at the massive fireplace, sending warmth throughout the house.

Once everything was cleaned up, he went on up to his room, Toothless trailing behind him. He pulled out the Book of Dragons, which had substantially grown in size lately, and dropped it down on his desk.

Toothless plopped down on the floor, letting out an annoyed sigh that Hiccup had come to recognize.

"Sorry, bud," he apologized, "I know you really want to back out there and flying, but I just don't have the time today."

Toothless huffed and slipped his tailfin over his eyes, earning an exasperated sigh from the boy across the room.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay?" he pleaded, pulling out some charcoal pencils and flipping the book open to the last entry.

He had just recently started a new section of the Book of Dragons to cover specifics in care and grooming. Astrid had been the one to suggest it, but a lot of the adults had agreed and now, here he was, writing down all the collected knowledge he had of how to properly groom a male Gronkle, as if he didn't have anything better to do.

He worked and worked, constantly pulling out his small notebook to make sure he had something right before writing it down. He continued, sneaking glances at the sleeping dragon a few feet away.

Maybe he did need to take a break, like Jack said? Toothless definitely deserved it, if anything.

He tried to double-task, writing some miscellaneous cleaning techniques that work best for Nadder scales while thinking about ways to get Toothless out and flying while he did these chores. Hiccup paused, remembering the fully-mechanical tail he'd made nearly a whole year ago. He still had that lying around in the back of Gobber's shop! He could get up early tomorrow morning, tweak it and get it back in working order, and it'd be ready by lunch hour! Just in time for his class! Oh, Toothless would love that! He'd be able to back over there the other teens' dragons again, and go flying, just like Hiccup knew he'd been itching to do.

Hiccup smiled triumphantly, looking over his shoulder at Toothless. This would fix everything.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Relax - Chapter Two**

**Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup**

**Word Count: 1,018**

**Warnings: None this chapter**

* * *

The sun broke out across the horizon, awaking dragons and people alike all over the island of Berk. Hiccup awoke to the scuffling of his dragon, Toothless, who was obviously itching to get outside. With a quiet huff, Hiccup was up and ready for the day.

He shuffled downstairs and out the door, skipping over breakfast to save more time for his plans. He needed to get to Gobber's shop as soon as possible.

Hiccup rushed out the door, quickly clenching his teeth from the sudden chill in the air, and then glancing back for a moment to see Toothless climbing up to the roof to watch him.

"I'll be back soon, Bud!" he called to him with a wave of his hand. But just as he turned back around, he smacked right into someone. Hiccup stumbled back and noticed it was Jack. Well, that'd explain the cold.

"Whoa, where are you off to in such a hurry, hmm?" Jack Frost asked, a rough smirk plastered on his pale face. Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"I told you before, Jack," he explained, "I've got chores to do."

He sighed quickly as he walked past the winter spirit, continuing down the path towards the smithy. And, just as he expected, Jack followed him.

"So, you're not taking my advice after all…" Jack muttered just loud enough for Hiccup to hear. "I guess I'll just have to force you, then."

Hiccup gave out a half-hearted laugh, before glancing back over his shoulder,

"Oh, really? You honestly think you can  _force_  me to do anything?"

Jack smirked,

"No."

Hiccup laughed again. Jack took a bigger step forward, tugging on Hiccup's tunic to pull him back just enough to whisper in his ear,

"But I can force you to do nothing."

Hiccup attempted another laugh, but it came out as a choked gasp, which wound up making his face turn a shallow shade of red unceremoniously. He decidedly picked up his pace, the smithy in view.

" _Sanctuary_ …" he mumbled under his breath, still feeling Jack following closely behind him.

"Oh, I see," Jack remarked, noticing Hiccup's destination. "You want to avoid me today? Is that it?" His voice was filled with mock-hurt and amusement. Just as Hiccup reached the smithy, he turned back to Jack, saying,

"I've just got some chores to do. I promise to take a break later, okay?"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes,

"Every time you say that, you end up forgetting to sleep for, like, three days."

Hiccup waved him off and opened the door, quickly remarking,

"Not this time. I've got it under control."

Jack resisted letting a frown cross his face before shaking his head and catching the wind to take to the sky.

* * *

Hiccup made his way to the back room of the smithy where he knew he had Toothless' mechanical tail. He dug through piles of parchment and scrap metal before finding it under his desk. He pulled it out to access any damage and how much work would need to be done. He instantly lit up upon realizing it wouldn't take much to get it back in working order.

He quickly dismantled the device, removing the broken gears and rods, and jotted down in his bound book what all needed repairing. He'd need to recast some iron rods for the fin, and new cogs for the mechanism. That wouldn't take too long if he got right on it.

For the next few morning hours, Hiccup worked tirelessly to fix the tail.

"Hiccup?"

He wiped his forehead before looking up to see Gobber opening up the shop for the day.

"Oh, hey, Gobber. I'm almost done with this, and then I can help you—"

"No need, boy," Gobber waved him off, "I know you gotta be busy with all those little'uns this week."

"Okay, well…uhm," Hiccup pulled the last rod out of the barrel, and looked away, "I'll just finish this up real quick and get out of your hair, then."

And with that, he took the cooled-down rods and rushed back to his back room and put the mechanical tail back together. He hastily slipped the leather fin onto the positioned rods and unfolded the tail. It was back in working order. With a grand smile, he folded the tail back up and carried it out the door, making his way back home.

Everyone was up and moving by the noon hour, and Hiccup passed by many other Vikings, the adults working diligently, the kids running amuck, and the teens in the skies with their dragons. He couldn't help but sigh when he looked up to see Astrid wave at him from atop Stormfly. He could really go for a ride right about then…

He walked up towards the house, Toothless jumping down the instant he saw him. Hiccup held up the mechanical tail, hoping Toothless would be a little more accepting of it than he was the first time. Toothless sniffed it with a saddened look in his big, green eyes but stayed still as Hiccup went around to attach it to his tail. Toothless moved it around, testing it out, and it worked just as it was supposed to. Hiccup gave his dragon a weak smile,

"I know you've been bored and wanted to get out and flying, bud," he told him, and stood back. "I'm sorry, but… I can't go with you."

Toothless gave a low whimper, and Hiccup rubbed the scales on the side of his dragon's head.

"It's okay. Go have fun. We can go flying again some other time, okay?"

He sighed and Toothless looked up to the sky, seeing Astrid and Stormfly circling back around. After a moment, Toothless joined them, taking to the air without a sound.

Hiccup stared up at him, feeling his heart sinking in his chest. He really wanted to get up there again. His gaze fell to the arena, where those little kids in his training class would be gathering soon.

"Just three more days," he reassured himself. He only had to wait three more days.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I don't know how happy I really am to find out that my headcanon about Hiccup somewhat "inheriting" the Book of Dragons and becoming fully responsible for dragon training has become canon in Riders of Berk…
> 
> I feel really happy, but I never would have thought it'd be true. At least there's some accuracy behind this fanfic now!
> 
> I ended up deciding to split this into SIX CHAPTERS now. Once I typed all of it up, it was twice as long as the first two chapters combined, so I just cut it in half. The next half will be Chapter 4, so I'll wind up with 6 chapters instead. Works for me. :)

**Relax - Chapter Three**

**Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup**

**Word Count: 2,291**

**Warnings: Some Language (well, not really), Mild Animal Testing (if that bothers some people), Use of the Scientific Method (that can be triggering, I'm sure of it)**

* * *

Not particularly in any better of a mood by then, Hiccup made his way back to the arena for his next-to-last youth dragon training session. He silently prayed it'd go well, and was rather delighted to find no Jack Frost when he arrived. Maybe today's lesson would actually go well?

The kids strolled in, and the dragons scrambled about, playing with each other—some more harshly than others. Hiccup took a deep breath, his mind cycling over his lesson notes for the day.

The kids came in and sat down in a big circle, just like every other day of class, waiting for Hiccup to start. He quickly glanced around. Bolthor was here, after oh-so-gracefully tripping over Fafnir on his way to the circle. Gudrid and Groa were side-by-side, as always, with their zippleback curled gently around them. Dag, Kol, and Ingjald were next to them, making obnoxious faces across the circle at Fafnir and Ginn— Ginnu… Crap. Hiccup shut his eyes for a moment. Ginnung… Ginnungagap? Yeah, Ginnungagap. And he thought HIS name was bad…

He glanced around the circle again. There were still a couple missing.

Just then, this infamous Gunnolf decided to make his entrance, trudging over to the circle, glaring at the ground like it had offended him somehow.

Hiccup sighed; Gunnolf was the tough one in the group—babysitting-wise, that is. He had very little interest in dragons, let alone the other kids, and was far more interested in causing Hiccup as many problems as possible. "Mini-Mildew" Hiccup liked to call him. Even Jack couldn't get this kid to lighten up. But he was quieter today, so maybe Hiccup's luck was in, for once.

He glanced around again, the circle almost complete. There was still one more… Where was Frida?

"Ah, sorry, Mister Hiccup! I'm here!"

Hiccup turned around, making a face at that title.

"Uhh, it's…it's just Hiccup, okay?" He muttered as she rushed up to the circle. Frida was definitely very relatable to Hiccup, which scared him a little, actually. The explosion of freckles on her face and outright awkwardness were proof of that, but her platinum blonde hair, pulled back in long pigtails, and big, blue eyes argued that she would at least grow up to look better than Hiccup did. He smiled, asking her if her hand was feeling better from yesterday. She nodded eagerly, but pulled her sleeve down over that hand. Hiccup glanced back around the circle,

"Okay, uhh, go ahead and take a seat. Looks like there's a spot next to Ginnu—Ginnuin—"

He paused again,

"…Uhh, yeah, you know who I'm talking about."

Some of the kids laughed as Hiccup weakly waved off his inability to pronounce the kid's name. Once Frida was sitting, he started to explain that they would be going over how to make sure they fed their baby dragons the right proportions and how to get them to eat when you want them to.

He began, saying that most of the kids' dragons will want to have a fish-filled diet. A quiet snicker made Hiccup pause, looking around for the source of the noise.

A surprising splash of cold hit his neck, slowly trickling down his back, causing Hiccup to shiver. He glanced up, squinting from the Sun, only to see a laughing winter spirit with more snow in his hand, ready to throw. Of course it was Jack. It's always Jack.

Once the children looked up and noticed Jack Frost, they all cheered, happy to see him again. Hiccup groaned and wiped the remaining snow out of his hair and off his neck as Jack swooped down to join the circle.

"What are you guys learning today, huh?" Jack asked, crouching down in front of Frida, giving her a sweet smile.

"Mister…uhh, I mean," Frida sputtered, "Hiccup is teaching us what to give our dragons for food!"

Jack laughed, standing back up to turn to Hiccup.

"Don't all dragons just eat fish?"

Hiccup folded his arms across his chest, holding back his glare,

"Baby dragons have to eat different amounts of food than adult dragons, Jack," he told him in a bland tone.

"Yeah, but it's still just fish, right?" Jack smirked.

Hiccup kept his arms crossed, trying not to glance at the kids now staring at the two of them.

"Baby dragons can only digest fish, yes," he started, "but—"

Jack jumped up and out of the circle,

"Then that means your lesson is over now!"

Hiccup grumbled as all the kids got up and ran over to Jack. Well, Gunnolf walked, but still.

Jack always had to do this, didn't he? He only had these last two classes left, and the kids hardly picked up on anything other than that when Jack shows up, it means Hiccup is no longer in charge and class is over. He kicked the ground and walked over to one of the open cages, away from Jack and the kids surrounding him.

Leaning against the wall, he wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the day. When he suddenly struggled to stifle a yawn, he figured catching up on some sleep could probably do him some good. He glanced back over at Jack, who was now showing off, and rescinded that idea. Jack wouldn't let him sleep if he knew where he was. He really ought to do something about that big hole in the roof…

A high-pitched growl broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see two of the baby dragons playing. Only something seemed a bit off. The two fighting were Demon, Frida's Monstrous Nightmare that was all black with a red underside, and Deadrain, Dag's grey gronkle. The two dragons were staring at each other and growling menacingly. And then Deadrain rammed Demon in the side harshly. Hiccup rolled his eyes; Dag probably taught him that…

But then Demon sucked in a loud breath and lit up with flames. Hiccup's eyes went wide as saucers, and quickly pushed himself off from against the wall. How in Thor's name could an infant Nightmare know how to do that?!

He rushed over as Deadrain turned and flew away as fast as he could, Demon angrily snarling at him. Hiccup stopped and knelt down, reaching a hand out. He could feel the heat continuing to radiate off the small dragon.

"Hey…" He began calmly, "Demon, calm down for a second…"

Demon turned and looked up at him, and almost instantly stopped, flames going out and eyes becoming puppy-like.

He smiled,

"Aww, come here," Hiccup chuckled. The dragon was too big to do much more than lay his disproportionately large head on the boy's thigh.

"Alright, now just how did you do that, Demon? Your dad can do that, but he's much bigger and way older…"

Hiccup stared down at the tiny Nightmare, slowly petting his scales.

"…older…hmm."

He looked over to see the kids still preoccupied with Jack and his antics. He bit his lip. He'd really love to try a couple tests to see…what he can find out about these young dragons.

Deadrain slowly made his way over, bumping into Hiccup and flopping over on the stone ground. He smiled, reaching out to help him up, petting his head, too.

He should figure out what's going on here. This could be something new to add to the Book of Dragons. He shook Demon off of him and stood up. It was his job to make sure everything that could possibly be learned about dragons is written in that book, right? So, he should cut class short to run these tests…right?

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted over to Jack and the kids. Jack turned his head, and the kids followed suit shortly after.

"Class is over for today! But—"

A cheer breaks off what he started to say, and he quickly clambers over to the group still following Jack's every movement.

"Frida! Dag! I need to talk to the two of you!" He shouted before they began to leave. Frida bounded right over, but Dag sulked, slowly walking up to Hiccup.

"You're not in trouble, you guys," Hiccup reassured them, but Dag didn't look too convinced. He looked back at the baby dragons running about and then knelt down in front of the two kids.

"I need— uhh, well, that is… I would like to… Borrow your dragons for a little while today. Would that be okay?"

Frida titled her head to side, looking confused,

"Why do you want to borrow them?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his hand,

"Uhh, well, I just want to run some tests. They were—"

"Is something wrong with them?" Dag blurted out, "Are they sick? Is Deadrain gonna die?!"

Frida frowned and Hiccup quickly remarked,

"Wha—no, they are just fine. Really. I just think… I think they might be growing up faster than you are. And I want to see if I'm right. Does that make sense?"

Frida looked over Hiccup's shoulder at Demon, who was stomping around behind him.

"You think our dragons are grownups?"

Hiccup grinned,

"Er, well…almost grownups, yeah." He told them, "Would it be okay if I borrowed them for a little while today to see if I'm right? I promise to take very good care of them."

Frida smiled,

"It's okay. You must be really smart, Mi— Hiccup!"

Hiccup gave a weak smile,

"Yeah…maybe."

He turned to Dag, who still seemed worried.

"What do you say, Dag? I won't keep them too long. Just a couple hours at most."

Dag glanced at Hiccup, then at his dragon, and then back Hiccup before nodding silently.

Hiccup smiled,

"Thanks, you guys. This is very helpful of you."

And with that, he stood up, only to find Jack standing only a couple feet away, giving him a strange look. He shot Jack a quick glare before turning to retrieve the dragons. The Gronkle was small enough to hold, but it seemed to prefer to ride on his head. The Nightmare trailed along next to him, tail dragging on the ground behind.

Jack offered to take the kids back home, but Hiccup figured he'd end up playing with them before they got that far. Hiccup walked at a steady pace down to the pier, to one of the open barns, hoping they'd be empty of sheep by the time they reached it.

* * *

The barn was the perfect place, after all. Hiccup did his best to avoid letting Demon catch himself on fire while they were around all that hay, but there were a few close calls. Deadrain was very good, always doing whatever he needed him to do. The tests went well, but they were all very basic. Using Deadrain as his constant, he concluded that Demon was definitely more mature than the Gronkle, but he couldn't prove if that was true of all Nightmares, or if maybe Deadrain was always going to act this way.

And that's when the Gods gave him a break, and Fishlegs walked by, stopping to ask what Hiccup was up to.

"Oh, Fishlegs! I'm glad you're here," he told him, "Is there any way you could help me with something real quick?"

Fishlegs, now interested, walked up to him,

"Sure, what do ya need?"

Hiccup glanced back at Deadrain, who was just sitting patiently, looking up at the boys.

"I'm trying to run some tests. Could you tell me what some normal traits for a fully-grown Gronkle are?"

Fishlegs gave him a look, but listed a few common traits for him anyway.

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

Hiccup explained that he discovered that Demon was able to set himself ablaze, even though baby dragons don't normally have that ability. So, he was now testing his theory that the dragons mature, or grew up, faster than they thought.

"Well, that's true of a lot of animals, though, isn't it?" Fishlegs remarked. Hiccup pulled out his notebook hastily, jotting a few notes down as Fishlegs started to voluntarily list animals that were known to mature faster than the average human. Hiccup sighed, standing up and turning back to Fishlegs.

"Alright, thanks, Fishlegs. That was… helpful. I'm gonna get these guys back to their…owners and finish writing down my…findings, okay? Okay."

Fishlegs simply nodded, leaving Hiccup to finish up there. He picked up the tiny Gronkle, who instantly flew out of his arms to rest atop his head. The Nightmare followed behind him, like before, and they made their way back to the center of the village, where most of the kids from earlier were still playing in what was left of the snow. He felt a frown come to his face when he noticed that Jack was nowhere to be found, but shook it off as he spotted Frida. Telling Demon to go join her, he looked around for Dag. He eventually spotted him, crawling out from behind a big dragon sculpted from the snow. Without being told, Deadrain flew over to the boy, nearly toppling the poor kid over onto the snow-dragon. Hiccup grinned to himself and started up the hill back to his house.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Relax - Chapter Four**

**Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup**

**Word Count: 2,985**

**Warnings: Hiccup Thinking About Death (somebody won't like that part), A Second of Implied Hiccstrid**

* * *

Hiccup looked up as he walked up the path to his house to see Toothless staring down at him intently. He sighed quietly before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Toothless. I still have some stuff to do," he told him.

Toothless huffed before crawling towards the back of the house, probably going back inside.

Hiccup opened the door and stepped inside. The fire was out, making the slight chill from that day more apparent inside. Knowing that his father had still not returned from Thor-knows-where, Hiccup set up a pot to make himself dinner later. Toothless, apparently too impatient to wait for him, climbed down the stairs to join him, watching quietly.

Hiccup started the fire again, putting the pot in its hanger over it. Toothless took a sniff and made a face. Hiccup laughed,

"It's just not cooked yet, bud. I'll let you have some later."

Now that that was done, he started cleaning up. As soon as he got done, he could get his new notes out and write down what he found out today. As he cleaned up the mess he made from making dinner, he wondered why Fishlegs seemed so uninterested in what he was doing earlier. He figured, out of anyone, Fishlegs would be the one to 'ooh' and 'aww' at his little experiment. What  _wasn't_  cool about finding that dragons grew and matured faster than they thought?

He frowned. Maybe it wasn't interesting because of the common sense factor… Most animals aged faster than humans, but dragons could have been different.

The sound of something hitting the floor with a thud made Hiccup turn his head. Toothless was nudging his snout under his dad's chair, probably having found food there.

Hiccup smirked,

"Are you hungry, bud?"

The dragon instantly backed up, causing the chair to tumble over on its side. Hiccup shook his head,

"Alright, if you can't wait… Let's go get you some fish."

Toothless quickly bounded up aside Hiccup, and they made their way back outside to the small shed. Hiccup had carried a few barrels of fish up there not too long ago, so whatever was still left would be a good enough meal for Toothless.

He unlocked the shed, and Toothless pushed by him to get inside, digging his head inside a basket for a meal. Hearing that disgusting crunching, Hiccup stood back, waiting.

He tapped his good foot on the dead grass under him, his mind returning to his thoughts from earlier.

He wondered how much older Toothless was than him… In dragon years, that is. He seemed in good physical condition, so he couldn't be too old. But, Hiccup had never really known how long dragons could stay alive; he grew up seeing them die by Viking hands, not of natural causes. Maybe Toothless would die before he did? Or maybe he'd long outlive him. Hiccup frowned; he didn't particularly like either of those options.

A whine from Toothless made Hiccup glance back at him, only for the dragon to quickly rub his head against Hiccup's side. He pet his head, looking down at him.

"Are you all done?" He asked, his voice cracking, "Then let's get back inside."

* * *

Dinner was terrible. Maybe he should have taken Toothless' reaction earlier as a sign. Hiccup swallowed another spoonful of the disgusting meal. He really couldn't cook, no matter how simple everyone else seemed to make it. He put the half-empty bowl down, contemplating throwing the whole pot outside. He stood up and stretched, ready to go upstairs and get to work. he pulled out his notebook and slowly made his way up to his room.

Toothless climbed up right behind him, swiftly curling up on his platform as Hiccup pulled out the Book of Dragons and sat down at his desk, pen and ink out and ready. He flipped open to the page he stopped at before, with grooming techniques and specifications.

The darker it got, the more candles had to be lit, and the more Hiccup wanted to stop and pick it up again tomorrow.

He sat back in his chair, trying to think out the math. If he had about twenty more pages of information to fill, and he was able to finish ten more tonight, he'd only have to do ten more tomorrow, and then he'd be completely free to do whatever after class was over.

Ten pages? He could probably do that. He glanced up at the big hole in the ceiling, the Moon just barely shining through, giving more light to his room. He turned back to his desk, only to find all his candles had gone out.

"Seriously…?"

He reached out to get some stone to spark them again, but a creak behind him made him stop and glance back over his shoulder.

It was Jack. Of course, it was Jack.

"Do you like being creepy with your entrances now, or…?"

Jack smirked, walking over to Hiccup.

"You know, you missed out on an awesome snowball fight today," Jack told him, leaning back against Hiccup's desk, making the boy scoot away from him.

"Who knew those little dragons were so good at stealth maneuvers, huh?" Jack laughed, describing the snowball fight to Hiccup, who looked very uninterested in everything he had to say.

"That's nice, Jack, but could you maybe tell me all of this _tomorrow_? I'm kind of busy right now."

Jack's face dropped, and he stared down at Hiccup, who had now returned to his work.

"What are you so busy with, anyway?" He asked, "And why'd you run off during your class with those baby dragons? What  _was_  that?"

Hiccup sighed, not looking up,

"I was just doing some tests. But they were inconclusive, so it doesn't really matter."

"Uh-huh…" Jack walked around to the other side of Hiccup's desk, trying to get him to look at him. "So…you wasted all that free time for nothing, then?"

Hiccup gripped his pen tighter. The last thing he wanted to do was get in another argument with Jack. It didn't matter that Jack was being the instigator here, Hiccup would just like to end this last night as peacefully as possible.

He bit his lip before lifting his head to look at Jack. Calmly, he told him,

"Do me a favor… and don't come to my class tomorrow."

Jack's eyes narrowed,

"Why?" He questioned. Hiccup kept a straight face, telling him he had just one class left to get those kids to actually learn something, and it'd be nice not to be interrupted for once. The sarcasm just barely slid through and Jack glared down at Hiccup.

"You're the one who asked for my help, you know," he remarked, leaning away from the desk and onto his staff. Hiccup dropped his pen, shooting Jack a glare,

"I only asked for your help because you're good with kids! You don't actually  _know_  anything about dragons!" He scowled, unable to keep his temper under control.

Jack laughed halfheartedly, replying,

"You treat them like pets. What's there to know?"

Hiccup was out of that chair so fast, Jack nearly fell over as he stumbled back.

"There's a  _lot_  to know, Jack! And you keep  _ruining_  every chance I get to teach those kids  _anything_ , so I just want you to stop, for once! Is that really so much to ask?!"

Hiccup breathed raggedly as he looked at Jack's expression, shocked and little amused. Hiccup felt his eyes roll almost involuntarily. But once Jack's face was suddenly way too close, he ducks, knowing all-too-well what he's up to.

"N-no," Hiccup remarked, sitting back down, "I am far too busy for your…antics."

Jack laughed,

"I'm just trying to help you loosen up, Hiccup," he told him, leaning down to look at Hiccup's stern expression as he stared down at the book on his desk.

"I'm just saying, you look like you could use a break."

Hiccup sighed in annoyance, picking his pen back up, muttering,

"I can take a break later, just not now."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, flying over Hiccup's bed,

"Oh, come on!" He complained. "You know just as well as I do that you'll just find something else to keep you super busy until the end of freakin' time!"

Hiccup ignored him, lighting a candle so he could get back to work. Jack sat at the edge of Hiccup's bed, pleading for him to take a break.

"Come on, Hiccup," he begged, "We could take a break together. Tonight. You know, 'rest up' and get you to blow off some steam, and maybe something else…?"

Hiccup scowled again, turning around to glare at Jack and his provocative words.

"Seriously, Jack… Will you just knock it off already?"

Jack pulled a sour expression and floated himself over to the tiny window, resting on the small windowsill and making himself as comfortable as possible. Hiccup glared, trying to remain appalled that Jack would suggest that they were like that. Because, obviously, they weren't. Okay, maybe they sort of were, but not exclusively. He kind of, technically, still liked Astrid, and everyone—everyone he knew, at least—liked Jack, especially all the girls in Berk. Why Jack always stood by and waited for Hiccup was beyond him. Okay, maybe involving him in his shenanigans with Toothless sparked some strange form of friendship? And…and the whole kissing thing? That was completely mead-induced. And they weren't like that anymore, anyway…and he certainly didn't mind that. Not one bit. Nope. Not at all.

Jack spoke up, telling Hiccup that he'd just stay put until he was done with all the work he had tonight, wait for him to pass out like he always does, and THEN he'd have his fun. Hiccup snarkily retorted that he never passes out and certainly wouldn't be doing so tonight, before storming back downstairs to get something more to eat, regardless of how gross it was.

* * *

Jack was still waiting for him when he returned, obnoxious smirk ever-present on his lips. Ignoring Jack's lips—and eyes, and stance, all of him—Hiccup sat back down at his desk, picking up his pen again and getting back to work.

He tried to stay concentrated on his work, but he could feel Jack watching him from across the room. He glanced over at Toothless, only to find him fast asleep, unable to keep Jack's antics at bay. He sighed to himself, flipping the page to start specifics on the diet of a Gronkle.

At least there's a good chance he could get more than ten pages done tonight. What do you know—Jack could be useful, after all. If he kept him up later, and Hiccup finished all of his pages tonight, that'd leave even more time after his last youth dragon training tomorrow to do whatever he wanted. All he had to do now was pray to the Gods that Jack wouldn't ruin his lesson again, and he'd be in the clear. Hiccup grinned, thinking about what he should do with his free time tomorrow. He should definitely get Toothless out flying, maybe for an hour or two. Oh, and he could go to the teens' dragon training and see what they learned while he was away. Toothless would probably like that even more.

Maybe he could find an overdue project to finish up while he was at it. There was probably something down at the smithy for him to do…

His head suddenly slipped off the palm of his hand, almost hitting the book on his desk in front of him. He heard a snicker behind him, and instantly turned around to glare, only to find Jack right there, his arm draped over Hiccup's shoulders. He shrugged his arm away with an angry glare as Jack tried in vain to hold back a laugh.

"You've been staring at that page for, like, twenty minutes," Jack told him, "I swear, I thought you were gonna plop over right there. You know, like you usually do."

Hiccup continued to glare at Jack and his smirking. He wasn't tired, and he certainly hasn't passed out on a book before.

He sneered at him, covering,

"I…I was just waiting for the ink to dry. Sometimes it takes longer."

Jack gave him a look, not believing a word of it. Hiccup crossed his arms, flipping the page of the book to see what he was going to do next…

Scaldron specifications. Oh, joy.

Hiccup reached for his pen, but jumped as he felt a pair of ridiculously cold lips graze his ear, making him shift enough in his chair to lose his balance. Hiccup ungracefully toppled over, his metal prosthetic getting caught in the arm, keeping him stuck in—of course—an awkward, uncomfortable position.

He caught his breath before doing his best to glare up at Jack, who just laughed as he struggled to get his metal foot unstuck.

Jack leaned forward on the chair, watching as Hiccup pulled his leg free and hastened to stand up. He patted the dirt off his vest and glanced back at his dragon. He was still asleep. Figures.

He gradually walks over to Toothless. Maybe if he could get him to wake up…?

He petted Toothless' head, a little harder than he normally would, but the lazy dragon stayed sleeping.

Hiccup huffed. He would have to deal with Jack himself, then. He glanced up, back over to his desk, but Jack was gone. He looked over to the window and the bed. Where did he go?

He instantly recognized the sound of someone breathing and shoved himself backwards, narrowly dodging yet another shot of air from Jack. He glared at him as he stood up.

"I told you, I don't have time for your stupid powers that make people do whatever you want them to!"

Jack chuckled, taking a step closer to Hiccup, making him retreat a step back.

"That's not how it works," he told Hiccup, "It's more like…it makes them do what _they_  want to do."

Hiccup scowled,

"Well, what if they don't  _want_  to do what they want to do?"

Jack held back a grin,

"Well," he replied, "then they would have problems."

Hiccup looked down, sighing,

"Yeah, probably…"

Jack took another step forward,

"Come on, what's wrong with taking a little break?"

Hiccup looked back up at Jack, stepping around Toothless to get away from him, but Jack continued to follow.

"Maybe I'll think about it, okay?" Hiccup told him. Jack turned back to stop Hiccup halfway,

"How about you think about what 'we' can do during your free time?"

Hiccup paused. If he wanted Jack to lay off, he'd have to give him something in return…

"Tomorrow," he quickly blurted out.

Jack cocked his head to the side,

"What  _about_  tomorrow?"

Hiccup stood up straight, walking over to his bed,

"I promise to take a break tomorrow…" He looked back at Jack, "if you promise to leave me alone until then."

Jack smirked,

"Alright," he started, "I like the sound of that!"

Hiccup muttered to himself, "I'm not planning to share it with you," but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked him. Jack rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, but then he grinned.

"It's a deal."

With that, he rushed up to the hole in Hiccup's roof, and uttered a quick,

"Goodnight, dragon boy," before taking off.

Hiccup nearly collapsed on his bed right then and there. He did it. Jack was gone, and he wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the night.

A yawn escaped his lips as he glanced back at the book, open on his desk. He got nine out of the ten pages done that he needed. That left only eleven pages for tomorrow, and if he got up early enough, he could finish them all before his class started.

Toothless wearily blinked open an eye, glancing around before landing his gaze on Hiccup. Hiccup sighed in annoyance,

"Thanks for all your help back there," he sarcastically remarked. Toothless merely yawned in reply, swiftly falling back asleep.

Hiccup let himself lie down on his bed, ready to fall asleep, as well. He pulled a thick blanket over himself, his gaze drifting up to the hole in the ceiling…

He tried to fall right to sleep, but he kept staring at the hole, and thinking about Jack. He tried to stop, maybe think about something else, but it always came back to Jack. He felt bad for leading the guy on like that. He'd probably be a little upset when Hiccup tells him off tomorrow. But he shouldn't feel bad about that; Jack needed to learn to leave him alone. All he did was annoy him, anyway! He's probably out there, annoying somebody else right now. Probably Astrid.

Hiccup sat up. Oh, Gods, Jack is probably off, bugging Astrid now! And it's HIS fault! Now he felt even more guilty, clutching his head in frustration. Why didn't he think this all through first? Why did Jack have to ruin all his plans and make it all much more difficult than necessary? Why did he have to always go out of his way just to make sure everyone is happy? Vikings aren't supposed to be happy! And Hiccup isn't supposed to be happy… Why would Jack want to change that?

"…Jack is weird."

Hiccup closed his eyes. That was probably the best way to put it, really. Jack was just really weird. Hiccup fell asleep eventually, his mind still rampant with confusing, misguided questions. Through the giant hole in the ceiling, Jack poked his head down, a faint smile reaching his lips once he saw Hiccup sleeping.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just one more chapter left. And it's basically just smut. Fun, fun, fun... I hope I don't disappoint all of you. I've never actually WRITTEN smut before. Read smut plenty of times, DONE smut plenty of times, but I have never actually tried to write it until now. Cross your fingers and maybe it'll actually be good.

**Relax - Chapter Five**

**Pairing: Hijack/Frostcup**

**Word Count: 2,586**

**Warnings: Mentions of Implied-Naughty Behavior, A Bit of Mildly-Violent Action, A Hiccstrid Flirting Moment, and Some Language**

* * *

Of course he had that stupid dream again. Of course, he did! Hiccup clutched his head, trying to will the memory to leave his mind. The idea of Jack bugging him and following him around was just stuck. The words he spoke, the way he acted, and especially what he'd done. Plus, it tended to always end in an odd way…usually 'unusually' erotic. More often than not, the dream was always the same thing, over and over; he tells Jack "no" and he does it anyway. But, for whatever reason, in this dream, if Hiccup said no, Jack actually stopped, which was nice at first, but it made him crave it so much, he wound up begging him to do something, and it was…just…so different. It was so weird. It was so good…

Oh, Gods, stop thinking about it!

Why did he have to have that dream again? This was going to ruin his day, he just knew it.

He shook his head, trudging over to his desk, taking a seat. He could just sit and get the rest of his work done, and not think about stupid dreams anymore.

Hiccup diligently wrote away, completing the remaining pages quickly as his dragon awoke from across the room. Hiccup backed up his chair to stand, only to nearly slip and fall. He glanced down at the floor beneath him, noticing a visible layer of ice covering most of it. Staring up at the hole in his ceiling, Hiccup wondered what Jack could possibly be up to now.

* * *

He carefully made his way downstairs, which was nice and warm from the fire that he'd foolishly forgotten to put out last night again… Oh, well, at least he didn't burn the house down…again.

Opening the front door, his expression suddenly dropped faster than Toothless without his tail… There was snow everywhere, covering everything. Not just in inches, but some of the drifts were even taller than him! Hiccup sighed in annoyance; yet another chore to add to today's list, he supposed.

He walked, calling Toothless down from the roof, telling him they should gear up to get rid of some of the snow. Toothless was all too happy to hear that, rushing down to lick Hiccup's face and make his hair stick up on the side of his head. Hiccup laughed, pushing the dragon away, attempting to smooth out his hair before Jack showed up to laugh at him, but a gust of wind made him realize it was too late for that.

"Nice cowlick, dragon boy," Jack chuckled, his usual smirk plastered on his face. Hiccup shot him a playful glare, flattening his hair back down, and headed back to grab his saddle. Jack followed, asking what he was up to so early.

"Well, I have to get some of these paths cleared or no one will make it to the arena this morning for my last class," Hiccup explained nonchalantly, keeping as much sarcasm down as possible. Jack frowned,  
"Uhh, you know, you should ride Toothless for _fun_ , not just for… _work_ —"

Hiccup opened the shed, Toothless waiting next to him, and pulled out the saddle,  
"Well, I don't really have time to do much else today until my class is over."

"Oh, come on!" Jack whined, "Why can't you just call a snow day?"

Hiccup sighed,  
"Because, with you around all year,  _every day_   would be a snow day."

"Well, duh," Jack laughed, "that's the point."

Hiccup strapped the saddle onto his dragon, which was starting to prove difficult with how much Toothless was jumping around.

"Hey," Hiccup called, "whoa, Toothless. Calm down, bud. We're just clearing some snow—"

"When you should be taking that break," Jack interjected, "like you said you would."

Hiccup shot a glare over his shoulder at the winter spirit,  
"Well, maybe if someone didn't purposely try to ruin my plans today, I WOULD be riding Toothless just for fun and not have to do any of this!"

Jack just stared back at him silently. Hiccup huffed and turned back to Toothless, adjusting the saddle and get ready to climb on.

Toothless looked up at him and he sighed. He knew he was going to regret that promise from last night…

He started to pull himself onto Toothless, but before he did, he glanced back, feeling that maybe he should apologize. When he looked, though, Jack was gone.  
Well, so much for that. Way to go, Hiccup.

He sighed and turned back to his dragon, climbing on.

"Come on, bud," he told him, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Let's go."

* * *

After clearing a couple of paths from everyone's homes, Hiccup and Toothless flew over towards the arena, only to find a lot of the kids and some of the teenagers all playing in the fresh snow.

Toothless quickly cleared the final pathway, and rushed off back towards a snowball fight, but Hiccup steered them back towards the arena. There just wasn't time for that. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

Class went just as well as any other day. Meaning, Hiccup practically dragged them out of the snow and into the arena, where they all proceeded to whine and complain that they were stuck in his boring class instead of playing in all the new snow. Hiccup was annoyed, but he felt terrible enough for forcing them to come in the first place—there was nothing wrong with just ONE snow day, right?—and eventually just let them loose, their dragons scurrying along behind them as they rushed back to the mounds of snow.

Hiccup sighed, kicking at the ground. "Oh, what's the use? They all just come to me when something goes wrong, anyway…" he muttered.

He glanced up towards the sky, noticing dark clouds circling the island. A few specs of snow began to fall again, and Hiccup glared, storming out of the arena in a sour mood.

Jack just couldn't leave him alone for a minute, could he? He began trudging through the gate, just narrowly dodging a snowball to the head as he passed through the group of kids outside the arena.

As he glanced towards his house, he noticed Toothless jumping around with a certain white-haired being, and abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Hiccup looked around; he couldn't go home yet, Jack wouldn't leave him alone all day if he did. The smithy quickly came into view and Hiccup let out a short sigh of relief. Perfect.

* * *

Warm, and safe from any intrusions of one Jack Frost, Hiccup clambered to the back room of the shop, searching for a project to work on. He noticed a long saddle sitting in the corner and pulled it out.

"Oh, right, this is Hookfang's," he remembered, setting it down to see what still needed to be done. He turned back to grab some leatherwork tools, sighing as he realized  _why_  he stopped working on this one. Snotlout's almost completely-untrained dragon had a nasty habit of burning his saddle to a crisp just for fun. This was the thirty-second—no, thirty-third—saddle he'd made for the wretched dragon, and he had just about given up two weeks ago when he witnessed the pointless burning of the last one. Seriously, what was the point? It was a waste of good material that could be made into several other things, including saddles for more well-behaved dragons. And then, of course, Snotlout always complained that it's never comfortable and he's now somehow convinced Hiccup is 'ruining' his saddles on purpose.

He stared down at the incomplete saddle in frustration. Gods, he hated this thing. But he hated to think what annoyance Jack would conjure if he returned home. So, he got to work.

A couple of hours later, and the saddle was finished. Hiccup set it down and gave it a once-over, checking for marks. He gave up halfway through, though, figuring there was no point. It'd just be charred in less than a week from then, anyway.  
A shout from outside caught his attention, and he opened the window to look. He noticed Astrid flying Stormfly towards the arena, Fishlegs and Meatlug right behind her. Hiccup grinned; Toothless would definitely be up for some normal training again. He closed the window, put away his tools, and rushed out of the room…  
Only to rush back in and grab Hookfang's thirty-third saddle and then take off back out of the shop.  
Making his way towards his house, he noticed Toothless lying on the roof, just watching the other dragons fly by. Hiccup pulled some fingers into his mouth and let out a whistle, catching the Night Fury's attention.

"Come on, bud!" He shouted to him, "Let's go train with the others today!"  
Excited, Toothless jumped down, and they rushed back to the arena to join the other teenagers.

"Alright, I'm ready to see what you got today, Fishlegs!" Astrid smiled, jumping down off her dragon as the group entered the arena, "You better bring it!"

Fishlegs grinned,  
"Oh, I will!"

As Snotlout rushed inside, Hiccup and Toothless snuck in, looking around. Astrid glanced back and smirked,  
"Well, well, look who's back!"

Hiccup laughed as she ran over and gave him a quick hug,  
"How was the youth dragon training? Did you like it?"

"It was terrible," Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid reached up to ruffle his hair and he pushed her arm away, laughing. It definitely felt good to be back with the gang again. He glanced around, noticing Fishlegs petting Meatlug.

"So," he started, "what did I miss while I was away? Anything good?"

Astrid put a hand on her hip, gesturing towards Snotlout and Hookfang,  
"Well, Hookfang finally learned a command," she explained, "but he doesn't always do it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes,  
"Figures."

Speaking of, though…

Hiccup waved to Snotlout,  
"Got your new saddle, Snotlout!" He shouted to him. The boy jumped down and ran over, grabbing the saddle ruthlessly from his cousin's hands.

"Alright, now I've got somethin' to show off Hookfang's new trick!" he grinned excitedly. And, without warning, he threw the saddle up in the air, signaled to his dragon, and it was suddenly on fire.  
Hiccup groaned. Why did he even bother?

"Well, at least Hookfang did the command…" Astrid commented. Hiccup waved it off, and turned back to her.

"So, what about the others? Any big improvements?"

Astrid smiled, gesturing back to Fishlegs,  
"Fishlegs has been kicking butt this past week, really showing Snotlout who's boss around here!"

"That's great," Hiccup grinned. Fishlegs needed some more victories now and again.

"And, the twins—" Astrid looked around, spinning in a quick circle, "…aren't here?"

Hiccup glanced around, not seeing them, either.  
"I swear I saw them on my way in…" Hiccup walked back towards the gate.

"THERE they are," he told Astrid, pointing towards the big Zippleback playing in the snow with the twins.

Astrid rolled her eyes and the two walked out, getting the twins' attention.

"Would you two get in here? We've already started," Astrid demanded, hands on her hips.

"Why don't you MAKE US?" Tuffnut laughed.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut smirked, and the twins high-fived, going back to forming snowballs in the snow.

Hiccup groaned. Today just wasn't his day, was it?

"Come on, guys—"

A snowball to the face made him drop off the question to that last thought. Today was NOT his day at all.

He glared as he wiped the snow off his freckled face, stomping back into the arena. Astrid glanced around, noticing a bunch of kids heading their way, snowballs at the ready. She shouted to the twins to duck before running back into the arena.  
Inside, Fishlegs asked what was going on.

"Looks like a big snowball fight just started," Astrid replied, a smirk still present on her face.

Snotlout jumped up,  
"WHAT?!" He blurted out, "And I'm MISSING it?!"

He then ran out of the arena to join the snowball fight, grabbing fistfuls of snow as he left.

He turned back, firing snowballs at the three still inside. Astrid quickly dodged hers, Fishlegs got hit in the chest, and Hiccup took another one to the face.

Fishlegs playfully glared at Snotlout, running after him,  
"Get back here!" He shouted. Meatlug and Hookfang swiftly made their exit after that, leaving just Astrid, Hiccup, and their dragons behind.

Hiccup wiped off the snow from his face and turned back to find Astrid laughing at him.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Astrid stifled her laughter, "it's just the look on your face."

Hiccup smirked, and, feigning hurt from her words, remarked,  
"So now my face is funny, too?"

Her giggling returned which, in turn, made Hiccup laugh with her. Geez, he really missed being able to hang out with Astrid like this.

"So, what about you?" Hiccup started to ask when the laughter calmed down. "You never told me what you've been up to while I've been busy…"

Astrid shook her head,  
"Oh, it's just same old, same old for me," she told him. She glanced back at her Deadly Nadder. "But I know Stormfly really missed her flying buddy…"

Hiccup looked back at Toothless and Stormfly, ever friendly with each other as usual. He hadn't bothered to think about those two missing one another; he should have really made more time to take Toothless out flying…  
"Hey," Astrid stepped closer, "you know, you could—"

A strong gust of wind pushed the two apart, and Hiccup turned to see Jack, staff in hand, smirking widely like he'd had been having too much fun. Or maybe that was just what it looked like to Hiccup…

"You guys are missing out on this INCREDIBLE snowball WAR outside! Oh, man!" Jack told them, gesturing for them to go and join in. Hiccup sent him a glare.

To his surprise (and delight), Astrid crossed her arms and shot Jack a similar look.  
"I don't think so, Jack," she told him. "We only just started dragon training, and we've already lost enough of them for the day."

"Yeah," Hiccup added, "the two of us are busy, so if you could kindly leave, it'd be appreciated."

"Go join in the snow-war," Astrid remarked. "Sounds right up your alley, right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup grinned. Thank the Gods someone was finally on his side. And thank the Gods again that it was someone stronger than him who people actually listened to.

But that didn't seem to matter to Jack. With a playful grin on his face, Jack stepped forward just enough to blow a bit of air in Astrid's face. She blinked, looking a bit confused.

Ugh, seriously? This again? Hiccup held a hand to his face as Astrid laughed and grabbed Stormfly to join the others. He didn't even look at her as she shouted to him to come along.

No. Hell no. Hiccup wasn't about to let Jack do this again.  
"Looks like you got lots off free time now," Jack remarked, leaning against his staff triumphantly.

Hiccup gave the winter spirit a deadly glare before storming out of the arena, shouting "No!" and leaving Toothless behind.

Jack glanced back at the dragon, giving him a curious look as he asked,  
"What was that all about?"

The dragon huffed out some air before bounding outside to join in the snowball war himself.

* * *

 


End file.
